killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
Night Guard
The Night Guard is an ancient and secretive order of monster hunters which is featured in the rebooted universe of Killer Instinct (2013). They were originally based solely in South America, but have branched out over time. It is their self-proclaimed duty to hunt down, capture, and destroy any inhuman or supernatural horrors endangering the world. Background History The Night Guard was first formed in Latin America at an unknown date, though it is certain they date back many centuries. They hunted down South America's monsters of folklore & legend for many years, becoming a secretive cabal composed of the continent's most formidable hunters & warriors. Around 1475 BC, the evil Babylonian sorcerer Kan-Ra would journey to South America to escape the wrath of his hunter, the golem Aganos. There he studied his dark arts in solitude, and brought with him a pair of magical daggers from ancient Egypt called "Temperance & Vengeance". Kan-Ra enslaved the local Incan tribes, who at first had believed him to be one of their mummified ancestors come back to life, and the sorcerer ruled over them in tyranny, forcing them to create a temple and a kingdom for him. Aganos, however, eventually found Kan-Ra. The two arch-enemies fought to a standstill when the Night Guard, in its first major accomplishment, managed to trap and capture both of them. Unable to kill either, they confiscated Temperance & Vengeance, burned Kan-Ra to ashes, and deactivated Aganos. The ashes, the golem, and the daggers were then sealed away within the dephts of Kan-Ra's temple. The Night Guard freed the Incan tribes and would set up a permanent base camp around the site, which thereafter came to be known as the City of Dawn. The Night Guard continued their mission, but remained mostly isolated in their traditional ways. As modern technology advanced however, some members of the order would begin to travel the world, and venture to places as far away as the Eurasian continent. There, they tracked down all kinds of dangerous artifacts and cursed relics during their journeys, and clandestinely brought them back to the Andes, to safely store them away within the City of Dawn, much as the original members had done with Temperance & Vengeance, Kan-Ra, and Aganos. In Europe, members of the Night Guard formed a close partnership with the von Sabrewulf family, which similarly was a renowned lineage of monster hunters from Germany. Present Day In the 20th century, the twin sisters Maya and Mira were born into the Night Guard as daughters to one of its most prominent hunters. On one particular mission, while hunting vampires of The Coven in Siberia, an accident separated the two and Mira was believed to be dead. In 2015, the megacorporation Ultratech detected the power radiating from the many magical artifacts sealed away within the Night Guard's temple, and came to investigate. They attacked the City of Dawn in a brutal raid, their advanced technology overpowering most of the comparatively simplistic Night Guard weaponry. Having grown strong again over the centuries, both Kan-Ra and Aganos managed to reawaken and escape their prisons amidst the chaos. Maya, in a rush of fear, used the cursed daggers Temperance and Vengeance to protect herself against Ultratech's forces and managed to survive - however, the rest of her order was not so lucky, and every last member was killed by Ultratech's raiding party. Determined to carry on her order's legacy, Maya struck out to fight against Ultratech and recapture the monsters which had escaped during the battle. During a great battle against Ultratech, Maya and her new allies, Jago, Orchid, and TJ Combo, found themselves surrounded by Ultratech's armies and were forced to hide within the now-deserted City of Dawn. Their fate looked grim, until the artificial intelligence behind Ultratech, ARIA, unexpectedly called off the legions of Fulgore cyborgs and Riptor stalkers surrounding them, and proposed a pragmatic Alliance with Maya in response to the immense threat posed by Gargos and Eyedol, who had both been unleashed onto the world by Kan-Ra. Organization Branches * South American branch ** Maya (last remaining member of the original order) ** Mira (formerly, now an agent of The Coven) ** Jago (new) ** Orchid (new) ** TJ Combo (new) ** Thunder (prospective member) ** Aganos (prospective member) * European branch ** The von Sabrewulf family (formerly) Associates & Alliances * The Disavowed * Ultratech, albeit reluctantly, as part of the Alliance proposed by ARIA during the events of Shadow Lords. * Earth's three Guardians, Tusk, the immortal Watchman;Kim Wu, the chosen Dragon Warrior; Hisako, the undead Gatekeeper. * Glacius, a powerful extraterrestrial being which aids the Earth in its final stand against Gargos. Category:Organizations Category:Good Characters